coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7847 (19th April 2012)
Plot Tommy tells Jason that he's no longer interested in buying the flat as he and Tina are going travelling instead. Owen demands cash up front from Terry before he'll start work on the new bar. Sally annoys the factory girls when she snaps at them to get back to work, pointing out that she's no longer just a machinist. Jason unwittingly lets slip to Terry that Tommy has inherited some money from his granddad. Terry's immediately interested. Sally tells Carla about her new ideas for Underworld. Carla bites her tongue. Stella leaves Sunita in charge of the Rovers and makes it clear that Karl isn't allowed behind the bar. Terry takes out a photo of Tommy when he was a baby and crumples it up to make it look battered and worn. Rita, Emily and Stella help Gordon clear out Betty's house. Gordon's moved when he finds an old photograph. Karl whispers "I miss you" to Sunita behind the bar. It's clear she's flattered. Rita finds a letter from Annie Walker bequeathing the Rovers to Betty. Stella's worried, wondering where this leaves her. The women agree to keep it from Gordon while they work out what to do. Terry calls at No.12. Tina can't believe his brass neck but Tommy lets him in. Sunita's run off her feet and reluctantly agrees to let Karl help behind the bar. Terry gives Tommy a sob story about how he couldn't cope with a baby on his own and had no choice but to sell him to the Hortons. Tina's scornful. Sunita surprises Karl by kissing him passionately. As Terry leaves No.12, he hands Tommy the baby photo telling him how he carried it with him all his life. Tommy's clearly taken in. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Carla Connor - Alison King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *Viaduct Street *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *37 Hillside Crescent - Hallway and living/dining room Notes *The "bed hopping" incident Rita Sullivan describes involving Betty Williams and Alec Gilroy is from Episode 4508 (15th November 1998). *The story of Annie Walker bequeathing the Rovers to Betty introduces a continuity error as Annie never owned the pub, only the tenancy. Rita and Emily Bishop tell Stella Price that Annie owned the Rovers. *In the copy of Annie Walker's will, other beneficiaries listed include Annie's son Billy, former barmaid Concepta Regan and ward Lucille Hewitt. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Terry plays the remorseful father after hearing about Tommy's inheritance; Karl steps in to help Sunita behind the bar; and Stella, Emily and Rita make a discovery about Betty. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,420,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes